On Account Of The Angles
by One day I'll be a dinosaur
Summary: When Ethan fucked Diana Reid he wasn't expecting her to be so good. Neither was he expecting their son to be fucking fuckable. Or Ethan is a sex demon, who has a lot of sex, especially with his son Spencer Warnings for brief underage and incest


When Spencer was first aware of Ethan they were both five. Or Spencer was five and Ethan had lost count. Ethan grew a little quicker than Spencer but it was never that noticeable. Spencer was fifteen and Ethan looked late teens when it all came to head.

Spencer was moping as it was the anniversary of his father leaving. Ethan was just a little bit annoyed. He was always been honest with Spencer, letting him know that William Reid was just in love with the wrong woman. That Spencer was Ethan's and that's the way it should be.

"He's not your father and you know it", Ethan snapped, stalking off to the kitchen to find something to eat. Spencer chased after him, seeing him slam the fridge door shut. "Be careful, it's not as old as you but it's still old." Spencer opened the bread bin and put two slices in the toaster. Ethan glared at him, "Spencer, you're mine. Your mother was the best lay I ever had. She gave me enough power to be able to control my age for the past fifteen years. It's been years since I had this amount of control for so long."

"Dad, I know alright. Mom had me and you wanted to get to know your son. But I still miss William, he made Mom happy. Plus he paid bills. All you ever did was give Mom such an 'orgamistic' time she went 'madder than a hatter'." Spencer watched the toast brown not looking at his father.

William had never known that Diana had slept with another male. A reformed incubus, who never killed their victim, just took some of their energy. Ethan used it as a way to control his age. Peter Pan had made an impression on him the first time he saw it in the theatre. But he may have gone a little overboard, it wasn't his fault that a certain woman could do something amazing with her tongue. For a creature who had been having sex since the Middle Ages new tricks were a joy and a treat. So he may have accidently impregnated said woman, and that may have taken a negative toll on her mental health.

Being the somewhat of a gentleman he is Ethan stuck around. Got to know his kid. Having a sex talk with your six year old son and teaching him how to kiss was an interesting experience for Ethan. He had never preyed on the young before but being young himself at the time had made him feel better about it. Besides it was some harmless kissing, no tongue.

Only now Spencer was starting to sexually mature and Ethan was losing power. At this rate he'd start aging ten years in a day, if he didn't do something soon. Spencer sulking about his faux-father was just pissing Ethan off. William didn't love the kid, didn't appreciate him, care for him, and (definitely a plus on William's part) didn't want to fuck Spencer until he was crying and begging.

The toast was now done and Spencer was buttering it. He was now shooting little glances at him then darting back to the toast. He was biting his lips and kept aborting what he clearly wanted to say. With a muttered "ah screw it Spencer," he turned to look at his father.

"Why her? Why not somebody else? What was so great about her? What did, what do. Why not me?" Spencer rushed out, blushing a deeper red as he went along.

Ethan chuckled, causing Spencer to duck his head down, suddenly finding something unmissable to look at on the floor. Seeing that maybe that was the wrong tactic Ethan hopped up onto the kitchen counter and hooked his legs around Spencer, drawing him in. He wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Spencer shoulder. He hugged him tight, it wasn't often that Ethan tried to parent his son but when it happened it meant a lot of the both of them. They stayed there sharing heat for a while. By the time they parted the butter had melted, and the toast was inedible. Spencer was also achingly hard.

Ethan wasn't the first to elicit this reaction but he was the first that caused emotional frustration that nothing further would be happening. Being a vegetarian demon, who needed to feed, and who loved his kid, Ethan wasn't about to see Spencer upset.

So Spencer found himself pinned up against the fridge, magnets clattering down to the floor along with his pants. Underwear was left on, because Ethan knew that at his age Spencer would find the teasing, and the almost thereness to be far more arousing than the actual act. He nosed, gently nibbled, sucked, bit, and generally just worshipped the cock before him. So young and excited, throbbing away in time with the moans being drawn out.

And Ethan could taste a hint of Spencer, driving him to suck harder, longer, and deeper. Cursing the underwear but teasing both of them and not removing it. And the power, usually Ethan had to wait until post-coital cuddle to gain the power he needed, but Spencer was pouring sexual energy, and Ethan was taking it as eagerly as he was Spencer's cock.

It was until they were both sitting on the ground, cuddling, uncaring about the novelty fridge magnets digging into them than Ethan realised, incest, that was something deliciously new.

And so it went Spencer grew and Ethan taught. It wasn't a simple case of lessons, but a passionate lust affair. They both wanted and needed something, and they both gained great pleasure from. Spencer seemed to gain strength from sex. Neither minded that the other would have different partners. In fact there was that memorable time when a Native American woman had tried to banish Ethan but which ended with a fully consensual threesome.

Ethan Had originally planned to follow Spencer into the FBI but he realised that that would be too co-dependant. Meeting up again after weeks or months of not seeing each other meant the sexual energy, the need, and the desire were all heightened.

It was meant there were some fantastic new stories to tell each other. Ethan loved plunging deep, hard, and fast into his son listening to Spencer talk about the men and women he himself had had.

New Orleans was great for Ethan, he was able to snack off the sex of others and enjoy plenty for himself. It was a lot more fun than Orléans back in France, certainly compared to when he was last there, plague just didn't make people horny.

He felt the air shimmer with lust the moment Spencer entered the building. But something was tinged it was wrong somehow. He turned to look at his beautiful boy, they hadn't spoken lately, and holy shit. Spencer had a cloud of gloom around him. He had been neglecting sex for drugs. That wasn't healthy. Ethan just wanted to take him home and ravish him, worship his body, make him come until all traces of drugs and sadness were gone.

But the cause of the drug taking were because of humanity so Spencer had to deal with this in a human way. Ethan prodded Spencer into getting help.

A week later he phoned to check up on him. Ethan felt a little guilty for not keeping an eye on Spencer now he was an adult. Ethan was still his father, and sometimes lover, he needed to be more active in taking care of Spencer.

A lazy "'lo" greeted Ethan.

"Hey Spencer, how are you son?"

"Hey Dad, I'm not okay, but I may be slowly getting there." They talked banal things for a while, the price of milk, tv shows, who would win the NHL that year. It was an hour or so of chit chat before Spencer broke into Ethan's monologue about cheeseburgers.

"I'm just remembering the way you would your tongue up and down my body. I liked the way it would feel, not a bit of skin remained untouched by you. My favourite was when you would lick at my nipples, and I would cry and beg for you latch on, suck at them. You never would. It was pure torture." Ethan remembered that too, with Spencer letting him imagine what he really wanted was a lot better than giving it to him. The mind is the most important sex organ and Spencer's mind was incredible.

"I like to lie in bed thinking about tying you up. Blindfolding you. Touching you, teasing you until you are begging for more. Then I'd leave you, and loudly touch myself. All you would be able to do is hear me. That's how I'd torture you." Spencer paused and listened to Ethan's groan. "I'm doing that now, touching myself. I'm teasing at my hole, dipping finger in and pulling it out just before it touches that spot.

"Remember that time when you made your tongue long enough to lick at it. Fuck I love it when you lick me. All that kissing we did when I was younger, made me fall in love with your tongue. You denied it me then but now I have it."

Ethan pushed his pants down and shoved his hand down his underwear. "Don't touch yourself Dad." Ethan groaned by obeyed. "Only I'm allowed to touch you, to caress you. You'd be too soft on yourself. I'd grip you firmly; I'd stretch you out with my cock. Make you think of nothing but me. I'd hold you down and have complete control. You'd try to move, to get me to go deeper, faster, and harder. But I won't not until you beg me for it."

God Ethan just wanted some friction, wanted Spencer there doing all he said he would. Closing his eyes Ethan imagined what Spencer looked like now. Lying on his bed, naked, panting, body open to roaming eyes. Fisting his throbbing cock with one hand and pushing into himself with the other. Tremors racking his body as he got closer and closer.

Ethan heard Spencer callout his name. He was coming making the most erotic sounds Ethan had ever heard. "Thanks Dad I really needed that. I'll come visit you soon. Love you, bye." With that Spencer hung up. The little shit leaving Ethan achingly hard and wanting more.


End file.
